


The World Is Evil Not You And Me

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Evil Sterek, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, missing moment, season 3b
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing moment più o meno della 3x22: Stiles convoca in un capannone i ragazzi posseduti dalle mosche, ovvero Derek, Isaac e i gemelli. Ma è con il giovane Hale, che la Nogitsune riscopre il piacere del sesso.<br/>Psycho!Derekx Nogitsune!Stiles, o altrimenti detto Evil!Sterek.<br/>Da leggere con cautela...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Is Evil Not You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata dopo la visita di Nogi!Stiles a Noshiko a Eichen House, e dopo che le mosche entrano nei vari corpi dei nostri lupi (nella storia i gemelli vengono anch’essi posseduti durante la notte, come succede a Derek e Isaac..  
> E’ la mia prima PWP e il pairing non poteva che essere i nostri Sterek, solo che in versione Evil.  
> Non c’è morale in questa storia… i due ragazzi cercano il piacere e basta, anche se…  
> Vabbè, alla prossima…  
> Stay tuned, stay Sterek <3

La coda di volpe pulsava tra le sue dita affusolate e biancastre, in maniera martellante e quasi inquietante, intenta in qualche modo a provocare qualcosa di simile all’autocombustione solo per recargli dolore, seppur il gesto onestamente fosse impossibile.

Stiles la guardava con disprezzo e un pizzico di divertimento: sentiva l'anima dell’oggetto contorcersi e ruggire, nonostante la coda nera rimanesse immobile.

«Guardati - sibilò Stiles con le pupille dilatate, concentrate nel notare anche il minimo movimento attorno a lui, parlando alla coda come se la conoscesse da una vita, e in fondo era proprio così - guardati e poniti un paio di domande. Sei inutile come la tua padrona, tenti di affannarti per provare ad ostacolarmi, ma non ci riesci neanche. Mi fai ridere. Quasi quasi potrei usarti come fermaporta, avete la stessa consistenza...»

Stiles rise alla sua stessa battuta, e il suono riecheggiò nel capanno che aveva scelto come ritrovo, rendendolo in qualche modo più freddo.  
Era una risata immersa nel ghiaccio, stridula e quasi volgare, tanto che fece spaventare un topo che zampettava ignaro sul pavimento pieno di polvere e sabbia, illuminato dalla luce della luna.

Stiles lo notò con la coda dell'occhio, muovendo la mano con uno scatto fulmineo.  
Ora la coda di volpe era macchiata anche del sangue che schizzava, con un ritmo macabro, dallo stomaco di quel roditore che come unica colpa aveva quella di trovarsi nel posto sbagliato in un momento pessimo.

«È la seconda volta che ti uso per penetrare un corpo – constatò Stiles con espressione pensierosa, parlando con la coda - ecco a cosa servono un paio di fottute stecche millenarie, sono pugnali falsi che hanno una resa migliore di qualsiasi arma vera...»

Il suono cadenzato di un paio di passi interruppe il monologo di Stiles, che si voltò all' istante: gli occhi cerchiati di rosso analizzarono, come ai raggi x le figure che si stavano avvicinando, e il ragazzo tese il pugno in aria, quando si rese conto a chi appartenessero.

«Oh sì. Le mie mosche hanno compiuto il loro dovere. Dovrò premiarle in qualche modo; come si premiano delle mosche? Voi lo sapete?»

Stiles posò gli occhi sui nuovi venuti, mentre lentamente si accarezzava la ferita al centro dello stomaco, ormai in procinto di guarire completamente, la crosta del sangue rappreso che pizzicava sui polpastrelli della Nogitsune.

«Oh, che soave visione! Non avrebbero potuto scegliere elementi migliori, le mosche. Un beta fedele, due omega che si univano per conquistare il mondo, guardandolo con le iridi irriverenti e scarlatte degli Alpha e... oh.  
Derek Hale. Colui che ha perso la scintilla da Alpha che tanto aveva desiderato possedere. Ehi, se non sbaglio Isaac era tuo, giusto?» domandò Stiles con falso tono ignorante, mentre si avvicinava con passi lenti e fluttuanti in direzione dei nuovi venuti.

Derek Hale aveva gli occhi più scuri del solito, la maglia con i buchi per farci passare i pollici e un sorriso malevolo che non mostrava i suoi denti da coniglio, ma le zanne del lupo.  
«Certo che era mio. L'ho trasformato in un ragazzo desiderabile, in un combattente con gli artigli e in un potenziale Killer...»

«Ma lui non ha voluto tutto questo, giusto?» chiese Stiles con una falsa voce petulante, ora avvicinandosi a Isaac per tracciarne la forma delle spalle con l'indice.

«No, Isaac non ha voluto il successo di un branco che voleva sterminare maledette lucertole umanoidi.  
No... il povero angioletto Lahey, con quegli occhietti che ipnotizzano, si è lasciato sedurre dalla sete continua e frustrante di bontà del caro e santo Scott Mc Call.  
I gemelli erano delle perfette macchine assassine, ma poi si sono uniti al partito della pace di "San McCall", e Derek.  
Derek, tu hai una potenza così forte da poter far esplodere questo cazzo di capannone con un pugno.  
Perché ti sei venduto a lui?» domandò, ora avvicinandosi a Derek e posandogli una mano sulla guancia ispida.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi al tocco e beandosene.

Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia. Quella non era esattamente la reazione che si aspettava dal lupo mannaro.  
Il ragazzo osò di più, dimenticandosi della presenza degli altri mannari e sfiorando con un dito il labbro inferiore del lupo, che sempre con gli occhi chiusi lo avvolse tra le sue labbra e prese a succhiare.

Stiles sentì le ginocchia cedere per lo stupore. Questa sì che era una grossa sorpresa.  
Non doveva distrarsi, anche se gli piaceva tastare il calore della bocca di Derek che gli stava rendendo il dito più umido, nello stesso identico modo di qualcosa posizionato più in basso.

Stiles ritrasse la mano di scatto, muovendo l’indice a mo’ di negazione.

«Io e te abbiamo un paio di discorsi da affrontare a quanto pare, ma prima devo liberarmi di questi tre, dato che pretendo tutta l’intimità del mondo»

Lo sguardo di Derek era folle. La mosca che il Nogitsune aveva impiantato loro stava ormai prendendo completo possesso delle azioni del giovane lupo mannaro e il vero Derek, nascosto chissà dove nel buio della sua anima, non potè far altro che guardare, impotente.

«Le mie mosche, per vostra fortuna, si sono piazzate sul vostro cammino, e possono darvi una grossa mano per eseguire i miei ordini. Il vostro compito è quello di cercare tutte le persone alle quali McCall tiene di più. Distraetele o uccidetele, non importa, anche se io preferirei la seconda opzione, è così divertente! Poi tornate con le prove delle vostre azioni. Andate dai vostri fidanzati e fidanzate e fate in modo di danneggiarli. Voglio che il caro Scott provi l’essenza del caos che io porto sempre con me. Chiaro?»

La voce di Stiles si alzò di volume, ma si abbassò di tono, facendo suonare l'ultima frase come una minaccia, più che un ordine.

I quattro ragazzi annuirono con vigore, prima di voltarsi e abbandonare il capannone.

Stiles afferrò la spalla di Derek, prima che il lupo potesse solo pensare di voltarsi.  
«Dove stai andando, Derek Hale? Ricordi che dobbiamo terminare un discorso? Lascia che al lavoro sporco ci pensino gli altri, adesso…» Intimò, questa volta con una voce bassa e roca che intrigò Derek ancora di più.

La luce della lussuria inondò gli occhi di entrambi i ragazzi, con Stiles che iniziò con la mano libera ad accarezzarsi il collo, per poi scendere con una calma quasi irritante, verso il petto.  
Derek seguì il movimento dell’altro con le pupille scure e dilatate, leccandosi le labbra più volte, e deglutendo a fatica.

«Tranquillo. Anche tu avrai una missione, ma prima ho questa necessità di divertimento da soddisfare, e so che siamo sulla stessa barca, vero? Lo vuoi anche tu…»

Stiles, con la mano che ora oltrepassava il torace e la ferita, per raggiungere l’inguine, diede una rapida occhiata verso il basso, dove un rigonfiamento svettava, nella zona del cavallo dei pantaloni di Derek.

«Bene, direi che possiamo iniziare…» ansimò Stiles, con il respiro un po’ più corto, mentre si sfiorava e strizzava più volte e con insistenza il proprio inguine, anch’esso piuttosto eccitato.

Le guance di Derek divennero dello stesso colore della maglia - un forte bordeaux - e il ragazzo spostò la propria mano libera sui pantaloni, cercando lo stesso piacere della Nogitsune.  
Stiles gli afferrò il polso con la stessa mano che stava usando per stimolarsi, fermando l’iniziativa di Derek.

«Io ho un’idea migliore» sussurrò quasi con violenza, afferrandolo per l’altra spalla e sbattendolo contro il muro.

Erano uno di fronte all’altro, con i volti separati da pochi centimetri.  
Stiles sentiva il calore dell’ansimare di Derek diretto sulle sue labbra, e solo quella vicinanza gli aveva fatto venire la pelle d’oca.  
Derek lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati, un espressione dura e concentrata e le pupille scure incollate alle sue labbra.

«Adesso che ci penso, sono andato giù pesante con te qualche ora fa…ti ho fatto letteralmente volare contro il muro. Sai, non sono stato io a volerlo. E’ stato Stiles che me lo ha suggerito. Voleva vendicarsi di quando gli hai afferrato la testa per sbatterla contro il volante della sua Jeep, tempo fa…ricordi vero?»

Stiles protese l’inguine senza più remore, sfregandolo ripetutamente contro l’erezione dura di Derek, che prese a muoversi nello stesso modo.  
Era così piacevole quel contatto, le durezze che si toccavano e sentir Derek ansimare, che Stiles sentiva già il liquido pre-seminale che gli bagnava la punta del membro.

Derek si riscosse dalla bolla di piacere che lo stava sovrastando, per afferrare a sua volta le spalle di Stiles e spedirle con forza contro quello stesso muro incrostato, invertendo le loro posizioni e muovendosi su Stiles con ancora più intensità.

Stiles rise malignamente: «Eccola la forza dei lupi. Ma lo sai Derek, a me non basta. Voglio, pretendo anzi, molto più di un semplice assaggio…»

La bocca dell’Hale si ritrovò ad un paio di centimetri dalle orecchie di Stiles, con un sussurro languido che fece girare la testa al più piccolo.

«E’ la seconda volta che ti sbatto contro un muro…in realtà sappiamo che anche la prima sarebbe dovuta finire così…» mormorò, iniziando a succhiare il lobo, lasciandosi ubriacare dai suoni osceni provenienti dalla bocca di Stiles e spingendo con ancora più forza i loro inguini.  
Quelle labbra…le stesse che avrebbe posseduto tra qualche minuto.

«Se con “così” intendi con me e te a limonare, direi che ci hai preso alla grande…» rispose Stiles, molto più simile al vero Stilinski nei toni, che non ad uno spirito ingannatore.

La volpe sorrise perfida, prima di lanciarsi, letteralmente contro la bocca di Derek: erano idratate e morbide le labbra di Hale, umide e rosse e Stiles le sfiorò più volte, prima con più rapidità e poi con più calma, con le lingue che letteralmente danzavano le une sulle altre, cercando quel contatto umido che spediva brividi sulle schiene di entrambi e li faceva muovere come se fossero posseduti non solo da spiriti malvagi, ma da una travolgente e insana passione.

Derek baciava divinamente, e a Stiles non interessava sentire il pizzicore della barba sul proprio volto privo di peli, se questo voleva dire tenere le labbra incollate a quelle del lupo mannaro.

Le dita di Stiles si insinuarono tra i capelli di Derek, iniziando a massaggiarli con durezza, mentre la bocca ora baciava le guance e sollecitava col calore della saliva e della lingua la zona del collo.

Derek era in estasi, con i muscoli del collo tesissimi, lasciandosi possedere da quelle labbra screpolate e biancastre ma così perfette, lineari, mentre gli inguini ancora cercavano quel contatto intenso del quale entrambi avevano disperato bisogno.

Derek non aveva mai sperimentato niente del genere: le sue mani scesero in basso, verso il sedere di Stiles per strizzarlo e far gemere di dolore mescolato a passione il ragazzo.  
E Stiles non si fece pregare, abbracciando le gambe di Derek con le proprie e facendo leva sul muro per finirgli in braccio, in una posizione così al limite che in condizioni normali lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto cadere.

Per reazione, Stiles morsicò Derek sul collo, il gesto che lo faceva sembrare un vampiro assetato di sangue, e Derek mugugnò con forza, portandosi Stiles ancora più vicino e desiderando intensamente il dolore che il contatto continuo tra le due erezioni gli stava provocando.  
Ma Derek voleva di più: voleva penetrare lo spirito malvagio davanti a luì, voleva vederlo implorare di essere scopato, voleva toccare con mano il suo culo perfetto, senza alcun impedimento di vestiti o altro.

Derek voltò Stiles all’istante, facendolo cadere per terra e avventandosi su di lui come un avvoltoio sulla preda.

E la Nogitsune si mise a ridere – perché aveva capito -, tra i sospiri di piacere, e il calore nel quale entrambi erano immersi lo stava eccitando come niente al mondo.  
Stiles anticipò Derek, slacciandosi i pantaloni e abbassando le mutande, permettendo che le natiche fossero esposte, cosi come la sua apertura, al freddo della notte.  
Era una posizione davvero scomoda, e i gomiti e le ginocchia erano a contatto con il pavimento pieno di calcinacci e sabbia, pungendo sulla pelle di Stiles, ma lui si sentiva in beatitudine.  
Nulla fece scoppiare la bolla di piacere bollente del ragazzo, se non un piccolo aumento del battito cardiaco che in qualche modo apparteneva al vero Stiles, che Derek notò all’istante.

«S-sai Derek – anticipò la volpe - sono diventato abile a interpretare i pensieri frammentati che mi arrivano dal vero Stiles... e nella mia situazione, credo avrebbe reagito allo stesso ah…modo. Scopami Derek, lo so che lo vuoi…non n-non ho bisogno di alcuna preparazione…io mi nutro di dolore, è quello che mi scorre nelle vene. Stiles è eccitato quanto me. L-lo sento…»

Stiles quindi prese a giocare con la propria eccitazione, afferrandola e sfiorandone con le dita lunghe la punta, mentre il polso si muoveva su e giù. Era duro come una roccia, ma nello stesso tempo caldo e umido per il liquido pre- seminale.  
Le gocce di sudore gli imperlarono la fronte, mentre Derek ghignava, abbassando la zip per permettere al proprio membro di esporsi.  
Avevano entrambi delle pesanti borse sotto agli occhi, come se essere perfidi richiedesse fatica, come se vivere da spiriti ingannatori fosse simile ad un lavoro estenuante che non lascia spazio a null’altro. 

Derek si inginocchiò, toccando con desiderio la pelle setosa delle natiche bianche e costellate da nei di Stiles, simile al cielo stellato di quella notte. Il ragazzo si piegò contro il giovane Stilinski, afferrando il membro del ragazzo a sorpresa, mentre con l’altra mano posizionava il proprio vicino all’apertura di Stiles.

Le mani di Derek erano infuocate, le dita che pizzicavano la pelle tesa e rossastra della punta del membro di Stiles, che rideva, rideva sadicamente, e lasciava che il suono del suo piacere si espandesse all’interno del capannone.

Fu quando Derek entrò dentro di lui senza avvisarlo che Stiles urlò alla notte.  
L’Hale l’aveva afferrato per i fianchi modellati, pallidi e macchiati di nei per tenersi a qualcosa, mentre spingeva e cercava subito la prostata.  
Stiles pensò di potersi spezzare a metà: i movimenti della sua mano andavano in una direzione, mentre il resto del corpo spingeva violentemente contro Derek.

Le guance dei ragazzi erano macchiate di rosso per lo sforzo, e Stiles bruciava, perché avere Derek dentro di lui era un dolore insopportabile, ma meraviglioso.

Stiles sapeva che sarebbe arrivato al limite: il corpo dell’umano che la Nogitsune aveva posseduto non riusciva a resistere a forti sollecitazioni, senza contare come, solo qualche ora prima, si fosse letteralmente squarciato la pancia a metà.

Stiles strinse i pugni contro la sabbia, mentre il bianco del piacere gli inondava la mente e gli occhi si chiudevano, per lo sforzo: lo sperma schizzò su tutto il pavimento, colando caldo e appiccicoso lungo il suo pugno.

Derek ci mise un altro paio di spinte, godendo della fascia di muscoli che faceva attrito contro la sua durezza, provocandogli uno degli stimoli più eccitanti mai ricevuti, ma alla fine raggiunse anche lui l’orgasmo, scaldando l’apertura di Stiles e bagnandola col suo seme.

Era come se i due ragazzi avessero corso dieci maratone in pochi secondi: ancora la loro vista era annebbiata, e Derek non aveva abbandonato il sorriso sadico occupato dal suo volto per tutta la notte.

I respiri di Derek e Stiles, che lentamente tornavano regolari, erano l’unica prova del fatto che quella notte fosse stata molto più che una semplice e volgare scopata.

Derek si lasciò cadere addosso a Stiles, facendo finire definitivamente entrambi per terra: nella mente, focalizzata su un unico e specifico obiettivo, era già ben chiara la loro prossima missione, e per questo la Nogitsune venne colpita da un pensiero scioccante.

«Ho rubato gli Oni a quella sciocca di Noshiko! Non me ne sono nemmeno reso conto… Hanno cambiato padrone, sono miei, te ne rendi conto? Il potere del sesso riesce ad annebbiare la mente persino di uno spirito millenario. Ma d’altronde è il desiderio che ci rende vivi, e non si dice mai di no al sesso, soprattutto con uno come te…» sbottò ridendo verso il soffitto del capannone.

«Un’arma in più per vincere questa guerra…» rispose Derek, decisamente compiaciuto ma sorvolando sul complimento indiretto della Nogitsune, dato che i suoi sensi da lupo avevano facilmente captato la presa in giro dietro a quella affermazione.

Stiles annuì, voltandosi verso Derek e osservandolo per un attimo. Qualcosa, una forza più grande di una volpe millenaria stava dettando i suoi movimenti e lui la lasciò fare: Stiles si protese verso Derek, mordendogli le labbra e accarezzandogli la lingua con la propria.  
Faceva quasi fatica a respirare ormai, conscio di poter svenire da un momento all’altro ma voleva assaporare un ultima volta la morbidezza di quelle labbra.

Derek non smise di sorridere durante tutto il bacio, con gli occhi spalancati come quelli di Stiles e le occhiaie che si accentuavano.  
Forse in realtà la Nogitsune era riuscita a fregare gli istinti del lupo. 

«Hai perso la tua scintilla, non è vero? Ti sento vuoto dentro, Derek Hale. Ti manca qualcosa che ti è stato rubato…» borbottò Stiles, una volta staccatosi.  
«L’hai persa perché dovevi salvare tua sorella. Potevi essere l’Alpha migliore sulla faccia della terra, sei un’Alpha migliore di quel cazzo di Scott…»

«Ci sono molte cose che rimpiango in questa vita…» si lasciò sfuggire Derek e Stiles in qualche modo voleva saperne di più. Derek era pieno di dolori in fondo, quindi condividerli sarebbe stato quasi benefico.

Per la Nogitsune, ovviamente. A lei non importava nulla di come stesse Derek, solo della condivisione della pena, per stare un po’ meglio.

«Tu rimpiangi di aver conosciuto quella psicopatica di Kate…» e forse era solo un’impressione, ma la voce della Nogitsune era ancora più bassa del solito, ma meno aspra.

Molto meno aspra.

«Vorrei vederli morti. Tutti gli Argent su questa terra. Vorrei vederli morti…»

Stiles sgranò gli occhi, interessato. Ora si che si ragionava: «Va bene. Mi sembra un’ottima idea. Questo sarà il tuo compito domani mattina…ucciderli. Ma come? Deve essere un modo che ricorderanno per sempre…»

«Col fuoco. – ipotizzò Derek, con gli occhi chiusi e le narici dilatate per la rabbia - Voglio sentire l’odore della loro carne bruciata, voglio sentire le urla mentre stanno per morire, come è successo alla mia famiglia…»

Derek strinse i pugni, e Stiles posò le proprie mani su di esse, quasi come una benedizione per quell’idea.

«Grandioso. Splendido. Non puoi lasciare che loro debbano vivere la vita senza pagare per ciò che hanno fatto. Procurati tutto il necessario, del liquido infiammabile, un accendino e falli soffrire…»

«Lo farò…» sussurrò Derek, con una determinazione folle nelle iridi.

«Bravo. Adesso rilassati e dormi. Devi essere in forma per domani…» considerò Stiles, voltandosi per stringere Derek in un abbraccio imbarazzante e privo di qualsiasi sentimento.

Stiles rimase in silenzio per un attimo, aspettando che Derek prendesse sonno, prima di confessare ciò che il vero Derek, perso nel buio della vendetta, voleva sapere sin dalla prime ore della sera.

«Gli scacchi sono davvero il gioco di Stiles e basta. Io li odio, non ho mai capito l’attrattiva di un re, e un paio di stupidi cavalli. Ma Stiles sì. Stiles ti ha spostato dalla posizione di cavaliere a quella di re, perché è un modo pieno di cavilli per dire che ci tiene a te, più di quanto tu possa solo credere…  
Sei invidioso del fatto che io possa toccare Derek sulla guancia e accarezzare quella stupida barba, vero? Lo sento Stiles, ma non mi dispiace per niente…  
Sei invidioso della mia scopata con lui, vero? C’è voluto uno spirito millenario a farsi beffe di te per farti reagire in qualche modo. Ti sento Stiles, vuoi combattermi e proteggere Derek. Ma sei troppo debole per farlo…»

Fu con un ghigno malevolo che la Nogitsune si addormentò, avvicinandosi un po’ di più a Derek di quanto non fosse prima, e lasciando che la luce pura della luna illuminasse le loro anime nere.


End file.
